Legendary Knight Hermos
の ヘルモス | romaji_name = Densetsu no Kishi Herumosu | image = LegendaryKnightHermos-LEDD-EN-C-1E.png | attribute = LIGHT | type = Warrior | type2 = Effect | level = 8 | atk = 2800 | def = 1800 | passcode = 84565800 | effect_types = Summoning condition, Summoning condition, Trigger, Trigger | lore = Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned with "Legend of Heart". When this card is Special Summoned: You can target 1 face-up Spell/Trap on the field; banish that target. Once per turn, when this card is targeted for an attack: You can target 1 Effect Monster in your GY; until the End Phase of your next turn, this card's name becomes that target's original name, and replace this effect with that target's original effects. | fr_lore = Ni Invocable Normalement ni Posable Normalement. Uniquement Invocable Spécialement avec "Légende du Cœur" et non Invocable Spécialement autrement. Lorsque cette carte est Invoquée Spécialement : vous pouvez cibler 1 Carte Magie/Piège face recto sur le Terrain ; bannissez la cible. Une fois par tour, lorsque cette carte est ciblée par une attaque : vous pouvez cibler 1 Monstre à Effet dans votre Cimetière ; jusqu'à la End Phase de votre prochain tour, le nom de cette carte devient celui de la cible, et remplacez cet effet avec les effets d'origine de la cible. | de_lore = Kann nicht als Normalbeschwörung beschworen/gesetzt werden. Muss mit „Legende des Herzens“ als Spezialbeschwörung beschworen werden und kann nicht auf andere Art als Spezialbeschwörung beschworen werden. Wenn diese Karte als Spezialbeschwörung beschworen wird: Du kannst 1 offene Zauber-/Fallenkarte auf dem Spielfeld wählen; verbanne das gewählte Ziel. Einmal pro Spielzug, wenn diese Karte als Ziel für einen Angriff gewählt wird: Du kannst 1 Effektmonster in deinem Friedhof wählen; bis zur End Phase deines nächsten Spielzugs wird der Name dieser Karte derselbe wie der des gewählten Ziels und ersetze diesen Effekt durch die Grundeffekte des gewählten Ziels. | it_lore = Non può essere Evocato Normalmente/Posizionato. Deve essere Evocato Specialmente con "Leggenda del Cuore", e non può essere Evocato Specialmente in altri modi. Quando questa carta viene Evocata Specialmente: puoi scegliere come bersaglio 1 Carta Magia/Trappola scoperta sul Terreno; bandisci quel bersaglio. Una volta per turno, quando questa carta viene scelta come bersaglio per un attacco: puoi scegliere come bersaglio 1 Mostro con Effetto nel tuo Cimitero; fino alla End Phase del tuo prossimo turno, il nome di questa carta diventa quello di quel bersaglio, e sostituisci questo effetto con l'effetto originale di quel bersaglio. | pt_lore = Não pode ser Invocado por Invocação-Normal/Baixado. Deve ser Invocado por Invocação-Especial com "Lenda do Coração" e não pode ser Invocado por Invocação-Especial de nenhuma outra forma. Quando este card for Invocado por Invocação-Especial: você pode escolher 1 Card de Magia/Armadilha com a face para cima no campo: bana o alvo. Uma vez por turno, quando este card for escolhido como alvo de um ataque: você pode escolher 1 Monstro de Efeito. no seu Cemitério; até a Fase Final do seu próximo turno, o nome deste card se torna o nome do alvo e substitua este efeito pelos efeitos originais do alvo. | es_lore = No puede ser Invocado de Modo Normal/Colocado. Debe ser Invocado de Modo Especial con "Leyenda del Corazón". Cuando esta carta es Invocada de Modo Especial: puedes seleccionar 1 Mágica/Trampa boca arriba en el Campo; destierra ese objetivo. Una vez por turno, cuando esta carta es seleccionada para un ataque: puedes seleccionar 1 Monstruo de Efecto en tu Cementerio; hasta la End Phase de tu próximo turno, el nombre de esta carta se convierte en el nombre original del objetivo, y reemplaza este efecto con los efectos originales del objetivo. | ja_lore = | ko_lore = 이 카드는 통상 소환할 수 없다. "레전드 오브 하트"의 효과로만 특수 소환할 수 있다. ①: 이 카드가 특수 소환에 성공했을 때, 필드의 앞면 표시의 마법/ 함정 카드 1장을 대상으로 하고 발동할 수 있다. 그 앞면 표시의 마법 / 함정 카드를 제외한다. ②: 1턴에 1번, 이 카드가 공격 대상으로 선택되었을 때, 자신 묘지의 효과 몬스터 1장을 대상으로 하고 발동할 수 있다. 이 카드는 다음 자신 턴의 엔드 페이즈까지, 그 묘지의 몬스터와 같은 이름의 카드로 취급하고, 같은 효과를 얻는다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = Legend of Heart | archseries = Legendary Knight | related_to_archseries = Legendary Dragon | action = Activates upon Special Summon | stat_change = * Changes own name while on the field * Copies name * Copies effects | summoning = * Cannot be Normal Summoned * Cannot be Normal Set * Nomi | banished = Banishes from field | fm_for = Timaeus the Knight of Destiny | misc = * Special Summon Monster * Limited activations | database_id = 11887 }}